


The North's Rebellion

by catbreath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbreath/pseuds/catbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Eddard Stark is the new Hand of the King. Arya is five-and-ten and finds friendship in a local armorer's apprentice. When her father warns her of the truth that he may die for, she flees to Winterfell and joins in Robb's war against the Lannisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**GENDRY**

Gendry was born a bastard. He knew what he was and everyone else seemed to care more than him. He wore the title like he had his own house banner. He thought himself a bull and his helm was his banner. So why was Lord Stark visiting him and asking him questions? Lord Arryn had done the same. _Two Hands of the King. Maybe they’re just interested in my work._

Tobho Mott had trained him as an apprentice since he was a young boy. He taught Gendry that making armor was an art, and he could see why. The sound of the metal singing as he hit it against an anvil reminded him of his mother who used to sing to him when he was young. Lord Stark had wanted to buy his bull’s helm, but Gendry would rather be beaten by Tobho Mott every day than give it up. It was a part of him like it was his name. He had no problem telling him ‘not for sale.’ 

Before Lord Stark left, he requested a custom order. Leather armor for a woman with wolf pelt for shoulder guards. He left measurements that included more than was needed. _Perhaps these were meant for a dress?_ Gendry wanted to be a tribute to the North. He too believed that making armor was an art. 

He took walks every night. Some men prayed, fucked, or drank to find peace, Gendry walked. He found that the quiet of the streets soothed his soul into a sort of meditation. Which is why he noticed a woman creeping in the shadows the last few nights. At first he was worried that she was some sort of thief, but after watching a few more moments, he saw what she was really after – a cat. She had a very small frame and long dark hair; she was perhaps five-and-ten. Gendry thought she was the most intriguing woman he had laid eyes on. 

Tonight, the cat was all black and missing half an ear. He watched as she successfully caught her prey and laughed as the cat hissed and spat at her. He watched her place a light kiss on the cat’s head. He knew he had to talk to her then.

“What did that cat ever do to you?” He smiled as she jumped a little, causing her to drop the cat which ran as soon as it hit the ground. 

“Oh, it’s a part of my training. My master says that every water dancer should study cats to learn their talents in agility and balance.” She gave him a quick glance. He couldn't stop staring at this remarkable woman. He knew he needed to say something. 

“That’s pretty impressive. May I walk you home?” She nodded.

“My name is Arya, and you?” 

“Gendry.”

She smiled at him again, “What do you do?” 

“I am an armorer’s apprentice for Tobho Mott. I work in the forge by day and walk the streets by night. You could come by sometime if you’d like. There are plenty of cats hanging around.” 

“I just might.” They walked in a peaceful silence until they reached an entrance to a tunnel. “This is my stop. Good night, Gendry, the armorer’s apprentice. Until we meet again.” She left him as he found her, stunned. He walked an extra lap around Flea Bottom that night, trying to get her off his mind. However, he found that he quite liked her there.  
~~~

**ARYA**

She walked slowly through the tunnel, the thought of that man on her mind. He looked to be about eight-and-ten with the bluest eyes she’s ever seen and ink-black hair that dripped down his forehead. Arya had never been interested in boys before, but she found that she wanted to see just how strong those muscles of his were. He was very handsome. 

She shook her head. The only men her father would ever let her see were lords and she found them all to be rather…fake. No one seemed to be honest with her. When she got to her room that night, she stared at the ceiling thinking of how she was going to visit Gendry after her lessons – and what she was going to tell her father.   
~~~

After her dancing lessons, she could feel the new bruises forming. Every time that Arya felt that she was making progress, Syrio stepped up his game. She went back to her room and put on some gray leggings and a light blue dress. She looked herself over and decided to tie a white ribbon around her waist to give her a more defined figure. It wasn't the dress of a lady like her mother, but it was enough to show off her girlish figure. She quickly pulled a brush through her hair and ran down the stairs to the tunnels. 

“Arya?” _Damn._ It was her father. She never came up with a good excuse. “Are you in a dress?” 

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't that shocking, she grew out of her hatred for dresses a couple years ago. Besides, it was really the corsets she hated. Although, she was starting to see the use in them... “Yes, why is that so shocking?”

“It’s not shocking, just nice. Where are you going?” 

“I’m meeting a friend.” He father’s eyes widened in revelation. He grabbed her hand and sat down next to her on the stairs.

“Arya, someday you will marry a high lord and rule his castle. Your sons will be knights, princes, and lords.”

Arya shook her head. “No, that’s not me.” And she made for the tunnels once more.

Arya knew what she was expected to be. Her mother had been cooing about it since the day she flowered. She hated it. She didn't want to be some lord’s lady. She wanted to be Arya – the girl who liked to sword fight and ride horses. She didn't want to lose herself to what others claimed was her duty. 

She found the forge easily. He seemed to notice her immediately. “You came,” he sounded a little shocked. 

She just gave him a smile and nodded. Gendry was not wearing a shirt and she found it hard to come up with a coherent sentence. She took of her shoes to practice standing on one toe. “I figure I could train here with you.” She tried not to look at his chest or notice the way his body moved when his arm swung the hammer, but she failed. If Needle was a part of her arm, then the hammer was a part of his. “I've been here for several months now, and you are the first person who was nice to me. You remind me of my brother Jon.” She saw a smile creep onto his face. 

“Where are you from?”

She hesitating in answering, afraid that he would treat her differently. “Winterfell.” She saw his jaw drop slightly. He dropped his hammer and walked over to her. 

“Arya Stark? That means you’re a lady. I apologize for my rudeness, milady.” 

“My mother and sister are ladies. I am just Arya. Please do not call me my lady.” 

“As milady commands.” He winked at her, she felt enough relief to ignore it. “How are you finding King’s Landing?” He walked back over to his station and went back to hammering and she put her arms out and raising herself on her toes. 

“I hate it. The people of court seem to be perpetual liars. I know that Joffrey is and my sisters in love with him. It’s pathetic. Joffrey made me get rid of my wolf Nymeria, I chased her off so he wouldn't be able to have her killed. In Winterfell, I could ride horses and practice with a bow and arrow. Here I am to stay at the castle like a lady in waiting.” She sighed and lowered her body. “I miss the people of Winterfell, they were loyal. My father would even let me travel outside the gates. Not here though. He says the city is dangerous.”

“Your father is right about the city. The people are not happy with the royal family.” 

“Why is that?”

Gendry thought for a moment before continuing. “The King is bankrupting the city with his feasts and tourneys. He borrows from the Lannisters and then raises our taxes. The people here are growing poorer and hungry.” Arya said nothing. She thought it was strange how much they wasted in King’s Landing. Winterfell was different, they handed out leftovers to their poor. She had assumed that they did the same here. “I met your father recently. Do you know why he was asking me questions about my mom?” 

Arya looked at him strangely, “No idea. Is that all he wanted to know?” He nodded. “That’s odd. He’s been acting strange recently. He hasn't been eating with us and he seems stressed over something. Tensions are high in the castle.” 

They talked while they worked until Arya decided it was best to go home. He walked her home each time. They did this most days without issue, until her father caught her sneaking back to her chambers, covered in soot and smelling of sulfur. 

“Arya, where were you? I had half my men looking for you,” his voice was dripping with relief. 

“I was visiting a friend,” she was looking down, trying to hide her face. She knew that leaving the castle walls was forbidden. “I know that it’s against your rules, but I have no friends here. And he’s very nice, he reminds me of Jon.”   
“Arya, I know you hate it here and I hate it, too. The fact is that it is-“

“-dangerous. I know. But I have Needle, I can take care of myself.” She rolled her eyes. Arya was tired of being treated like a child. She could see her father relenting, it was hard for him to accept that she was as strong as her brothers and not like Sansa. 

“Why are you so dirty? You look like you've been in a forge all day…” Arya noticed his eyes go wide, like he was having some revelation. 

“His name is Gendry, he’s an armorer’s apprentice.” 

Her father sighed. “I know I cannot stop you from leaving the castle. But Arya, please be careful. You should hide your face, there are spies all over the city and I do not trust those who they report to. If anything ever happens to me, I need you to flee the city.” 

“If you’re so worried about something happening, why don’t we leave? Why would something ever happen to you?” 

“It is my duty to stay here as the King’s Hand, but I am investigating things that some do not want me to find. I have a feeling whatever it is, Jon Arryn died for it.” Arya’s eyes opened wide at that. “I think that the royal children are Jaimie Lannister’s bastards.” Somehow her eyes got wider and her jaw dropped. “Say nothing to anyone, but if something happens to me, the word must get out.” Arya nodded, sadness creeping into her thoughts. She feared for her father, but she admired him for his dedication to truth and honor. 

A few days later, King Robert had been reported dead.   
~~~

Her father had warned her of hard times ahead, but she did not expect them so soon. She had heard that her father had been arrested for treason. How could Lord Eddard Stark, the most honorable man in Westeros, even be considered treasonous? No, she knew this was the work of Cersei and Joffrey. Her father had warned her of the truth he would die for, and it was her duty to ensure that it was not in vain. 

Arya grabbed her best shoes and a cloak that would hide her face, yet tattered enough as to not warrant too much attention to herself. She grabbed Needle and hoisted her on her waist. She knew she would need more – gold, food, and a horse. _Her Grace_ may have had her guards, but she had the shadows and her needle. She snuck out of the room and down the hall and into her father’s chambers. In the room, she found two bags of gold and shoved them into her bag. Next she was off to the kitchens and grabbed a couple loaves of bread, dried fruit, and dried meats. It wouldn't last her the whole trip, but it would last until she got far from King’s Landing. 

She traveled the tunnels of the city until she exited near Flea’s Bottom. “Hey!” It was Gendry. He had become a fast friend to her, he respected that she did not think herself a lady and seemed to be more relaxed because of it, only calling her ‘milady’ to tease her. She gave him a sad smile, she was going to miss him. “I want to show you something.” He smiled and waved for her to follow. He led her all the way to the forge where they would spend their days training together. He pulled out a leather breastplate as she turned it over in her hands. It was a dark brown with intricate designs of spirals and lines with a wolf pelt for shoulder guards. It reminded her of Nymeria. 

“Your father asked me to make this, I assumed it was for you.” Her eyes went wide as she thought of their conversation several days ago. Before she knew it, tears started streaming from her eyes. Her father would never see her wear it. Gendry noticed her tears, “What’s wrong?”

“They arrested my father tonight. For treason. I know that it’s a lie, my father is honorable. Which is why I know he will die. Sansa promises that Joffrey would be merciful, but I know that is a lie. I know what Joffrey is capable of, and it is only evil. I am leaving King’s Landing and going home to Winterfell.”

He watched her for a moment, allowing her to grieve. “Let me come with you.” She looked at him for a moment, not knowing how to respond. He would be risking his life, traveling with a traitor’s daughter. It would be nice to have someone to help and Gendry reminded her much of Jon. 

“Do you know the risk?” He nodded.

“Master Mott has told me that I have learned all that I can from him, and that I must move on now. This would give me the chance to find a place of work. I think it would be hard to compete against Tobho Mott here.” He gave her a gentle smile, and the sight made her smile. 

“Then we must go tonight. Grab a weapon, any food and gold you can. Do you know how to ride?” He shook his head. “Then you will ride with me until you learn, then we will get one for you.” She flashed a smile. She had to admit that it was a relief that she wouldn't be alone. “Meet me in one hour at the Iron Gate.”

Arya stole her father’s horse from the stable and waited for Gendry at the gate. They made it through the gate without trouble, and once through, they rode as hard and fast as the mare would allow.


	2. Chapter Two

_Fear cuts deeper than swords._ The first few days on the road were the hardest. Arya wanted to keep them moving as long as they were able. The further from King’s Landing they were, the safer they would be.

They were a week’s ride away by now, and Arya felt herself able to relax a bit. Each night, they hobbled their horses and she would hunt rabbits for their supper while Gendry gathered some wood for a cookfire. When she traveled to King’s Landing with her father, she had watched men skin rabbits and roast them over the fire, but it was more complicated than imitation. She made a mess of it the first few times and severely overcooked the rabbit, but soon she was making a pretty decent sup for them. Rabbits were a lot easier to catch than cats. Arya could follow them into the forest and wait until they were busy eating. Then she stabbed them through the neck with her needle. _Quick as a snake,_ congratulating herself on a successful catch. Although they were on the run, Arya liked being able to catch and serve her own meals.

After they supped, Arya would swing her sword at imaginary enemies while Gendry would shine his bull-headed helm. _Calm as still water,_ she thought, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to relax her mind and body. _Fierce as a wolverine,_ she unsheathed needle. _Swift as a deer,_ Arya made a few quick swings moving gracefully as she moved forward. Syrio’s words ran through her head like poetry as she practiced. When she made her way back to Gendry, she saw him standing wielding his sword.

Arya realized quickly how thankful she was for Gendry. She had someone to watch her back and a companion. He never complained about the long rides, although it had to be hard for him. City boys never rode horseback. Gendry learned everything quickly, he might not know how to swing a sword, but he is strong.

“You should stand sideface,” she suggested.

“Sideface?”

“Sideways, it’ll make you a smaller target.”

She watched as Gendry looked around him and back to her, “I’m not fighting anyone.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “No…but you’re practicing. You should practice right.” He turned his body sideways as she suggested, holding the sword out and moving it in his hand, feeling its weight. “A sword is an extension of your arm,” Arya echoed Syrio’s words. “You don’t want to hack with your sword, you want to slice.” She pulled out needle and demonstrated for him. She walked over to him and lifted his arm, adjusting his grip as Syrio had done for her. “You should practice swinging it,” a smile broke out on her lips. He was stubborn, but he accepted her help.

When Gendry smiled back at her, her cheeks began to burn. She quickly walked over to the base of a tree and sat to watch him, hoping the darkness would conceal her blush. Gendry continued to swing gently and slowly at first, but slowly started swinging a little hard. _He’s already strong as a bear, he just needs practice._ The more time they spent together on their journey to Winterfell, the more her attraction developed for him. Other than her brothers, he was the only man who let her be fully who she was. She imagined that if he was a lord, she wouldn’t have minded marrying him.

* * *

 

Nearly a fortnight had passed since their departure and Arya wondered if anyone was after them or if no one had noticed her absence yet. She didn’t keep handmaidens, especially while staying in the Red Keep. She liked brushing her own hair and tidying her own chambers. In King’s Landing, the Queen had spies everywhere, in every corner. Every time one came to her room, Arya sent them away telling each that someone had already taken care of her chambers. Eventually they had stopped coming. Her lessons with Syrio had kept her from embroidery lessons with Sansa and she had taken to having her supper alone in her chambers when her father stopped joining them. When he was not there, Arya found that she had no friends in court. Sansa would mock her or ignore her. Everyone else ignored her unless her father was there. It was possible they had not noticed, or maybe they didn’t care. Whatever the reason, Arya was thankful.

There were always people traveling on the Kingsroad, but Arya noticed that the number of travelers had been growing into the last few days. Today, she found out why when a woman was explaining to her son that they were leaving to take refuge in King’s Landing from the Young Wolf and his pack bringing war to the south to avenge his father’s death. Arya felt tears filling her eyes, threatening to fall, but she held them back. She could not be Arya, she had to be a faceless traveler. However, the feeling of betrayal lingered in the back of her mind. Sansa promised that Joffrey would be merciful. She had chosen her betrothed over family, again.

Arya tried distracting herself by listening to the travelers talk of other rumors and gossip. Some still argued over the manor of King Robert’s death. It was Lord Stark himself, killed him while they were hunting and claimed it was a boar. No, it was the Queen who poisoned him. No, the King died eating himself so full at a feast, his stomach burst wide open. They talked of the Targaryen Queen giving birth to three dragons and rumors that Stannis and Renly both laid claim to throne, claiming that Joffrey was not Robert’s Heir. She also heard that the Queen ordered all of Robert’s bastards be put to death, even those still on the breast. The latter one made her sick, especially because she did not doubt the rumor.

Arya put her ankles to the horse, moving him to a cantor. She did not want to hear anymore rumors. Her plans were going to have to change. They needed to find Robb and she needed to convince him that she could fight in this war, too. When she veered into the forest, Gendry only followed her. Arya’s mind was full of betrayal and anger and sadness. She wanted to hit something, her anger overwhelming her other emotions. When they were far enough from the road and travelers, she dismounted and hobbled her horse.

“Do you want to fight?” Arya asked Gendry. He was practicing every night same as her, but they had not yet fought together. “I need to hit something.”

“Only if you promise not to cry if I hit you,” he teased, making some of her anger subside.

“You won’t hit me, I’m _quick,_ ” she smiled wickedly.

“Might be. But I’m _strong._ ”

They unsheathed and began the fight, their swords ringing a song that filled the forest. Neither able to get past the other. She underestimated him. _How could he have learned that fast?_ The fight lasted for what felt like hours. Arya could feel exhaustion creeping over her body, but she did not want to quit. That was when she noticed an opening, when he lifted his arms to swing, Arya went under and put the tip of her Needle on his torso. When they locked eyes, they both laughed. But as their laughter died, the sadness of her father’s death creeped back into her mind. Arya made her way to a nearby tree and sat down, curling her knees to her chest.

“Your brother…he’s the Young Wolf?” he sat next to her at the base of the tree.

“He means to avenge our father.” She looked into his eyes, “I mean the same.”

He nodded, “And I will help you.” Arya gave a sad smile at that, she was happy to hear that he would be staying by her side although she feared how long it would last. _One day, he will marry. He will be a smith, as notorious as Tobho Mott._ She glanced at the leather armor he made her. The leather had patterns as fine as the dresses Sansa loved to wear. He was very talented. They sat quietly together before Gendry made a move to get up, claiming that he would be the one to catch their supper tonight. During their journey together, Gendry was eager to learn and was unafraid to ask for help, but only after failing on his own. The only boys she would ever spend time with were her brothers, all the others had mocked her for not being more like her sister. _Gendry is different._ Most men would never admit that they knew less than a girl.

That night they supped quietly, Arya’s thoughts were on her father. When they lived in Winterfell, every night he would bring in one of his men to sit and eat with him. He said it was important for your men to know who they are serving. They would sit next to her father, and he would ask them questions. Perhaps it was easy for Robb to rally the north for war, his men were loyal to the Starks. The travelers had called him a traitor, but Arya wondered what they must think of their Queen.

She knew that her father might die - her father knew he might die, but Arya couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something she could have done. Her father wanted to make sure he would not die for nothing, but Arya wanted revenge.

The howl of a wolf erupted in the night, filling her with confidence and validation. Arya leaned back her head, howling in response. To her shock, the wolf howled back.

* * *

 

**GENDRY**

As much as Gendry missed the forge, he was also enjoying their journey. He especially enjoyed the time spent with Arya. When she practiced, Gendry would watch and make note of the movements. He wanted to be able to hold his own in battle, and if the risks were as high as Arya had said, then it would be a challenge.

Gendry did not know his father and his mother died when he was very young, so he did not understand the pain she was going through. He just sat nearby, wishing he could do something to ease her pain. He knew nothing he said would make her feel better, so instead he just draped an arm over her shoulders. They sat together, still and quiet for a while until the sound of horses coming towards them.

“Two horses,” Arya noted.

They had only a few moments before they were on them. There were two men, each donned in a gold cloak and steel armor. _King’s Landing gold cloaks…how long have they been chasing us?_ Their horses were much bigger and looked to be stronger, too. They probably couldn’t outrun them.

“We’re looking for a bastard named Gendry,” one of the men claimed.  

“Why? What did he do?” Arya asked, slightly innocently. They obviously did not know that they had already found him. This, however, did nothing to curb his fear.

“The Queen says, that’s why. He carries a bull’s headed helm. Either of you seen him?” Gendry flinched, his helm still tucked away in a bag on his horse out of sight.

“Never heard of him.” Gendry tried to sound unconcerned. The pit in his stomach widened, and he needed them away so he could process what was going on. _The Queen is killing the dead king’s bastards…They’re looking for me? That means…_

The gold cloaks must have believed him, because they did not waste any more time with them. It was a long moment before either of them said anything. Arya was first.

“Gendry…that means— “   

“I know.” Gendry knew he was a bastard, but now he was a king’s bastard. Of a king he did not like. Memories of his childhood flooded his mind. When he was a hungry child without a mother, his father was having feasts. He thought of how poor he was even with his mother. Some men may have felt honor to know that their father was a King, but Gendry felt nothing but fury.

“You know…,” Arya trailed off. “Robert never had any true heirs by Cersei. You have more claim to the throne than Joffrey. I bet my brother would legitimize you.” Was there a spark in her eyes just then?

Gendry laughed at that, despite the rage. He could not imagine himself in court, much less on a throne. But if what they said about the Queen was true, he may be the only son left of Robert’s. “I don’t want the throne,” Gendry stated. It was the truth. He’d met many nobles when he’d worked for Tobho Mott and he had no desire to be one of them. There was only one benefit he could see from being legitimized, but sitting on a throne was not it.

There was definitely a spark, he could tell once it had gone out. Its absence noticeable.  He took the first watch that night and thought of his father and Arya. His infatuation began the first night they talked, after her victory of catching that cat. He had tried to halt it when he found that she was a Stark, but he found that he was unable. As they traveled, those feelings had only grown. She was unlike any woman he had met. Between sword fighting and skinning rabbits, it was easy to forget that she was a lady. It was true that he did not want a throne, but he wanted Arya.

* * *

 

All that Gendry ever really knew was Flea Bottom and the areas surrounding it. The world seemed stone and brick and dirt, but the further they got from King’s Landing, he saw that more of the world was full of greens, browns, and blues. The beauty he was witnessing was a nice distraction from the ache in his legs from riding a horse every day.

He had seen the Red Keep several times. It was the largest fortress he had ever seen. At the time, he thought that surely, this was the largest in all the Seven Kingdoms. He could tell he was wrong even with Harrenhal still in the distance. As they got closer, he noticed the melted stone and towers that looked like melted candles. Arya wanted to call on Lady Whent’s bannermen and escort them to her brother, until they saw the Lannister banners.

They continued forward until they reached a large crossroad with an inn. Arya mentioned shooing her direwolf away near this inn and had hope that she might see find her again. They decided to keep their identities secret. If they learned anything from the night prior, it was that their greatest advantage is being anonymous. Instead of being a lady and a bastard, they were a young couple on honeymoon from the Saltpans. It was a good story, why else would a man and woman be traveling all alone?

While they supped, most travelers spoke of the Young Wolf. Undefeated in battle and supposedly could turn into a wolf whenever he wanted to. The Lannisters were running south, lion tail between their legs, with the wolf nipping at their heels. Renly and Stannis Baratheon were still fighting amongst themselves. Many admitted that if the rumors about the King were true, Stannis was the next in line for the throne. However many more agreed that they did not want Stannis for a King.

Afterwards, Arya dragged him out of the inn for a walk in search of her direwolf. It was dark when they left, but by the time they made it to the river, the only light that remained was the moon and stars.

“This is where I threw rocks at her. I don’t blame her if she never comes back. She probably hates me.”

“Might be she knew you were protecting her,” Gendry stated.

“Might be… I disarmed Joffrey here. He cried after he fell to the ground,” Arya was smiling wickedly at the memory. They continued toward the bank of the river and sat, Arya reclined backwards leaning on her hands. “I convinced a local butcher’s boy to practice with me… Then, Joffrey walked by with Sansa. He started threatening the boy, Mycah… You should have seen his face when I pulled out Needle.”

“It probably resembled mine when you told me you were a Stark.”

“No, his is ugly… Joffrey made the mistake of thinking I was as weak as Sansa. That I couldn’t wield a sword.”

“The fool,” Gendry teased.

“And then Sansa lied, she said she had too much wine and couldn’t remember what happened.” Arya leaned forward, pulling her knees to her chest. “The Queen ordered that our wolves be put to death. I had sent Nymeria away, but Lady was killed. They killed Mycah, too.”

Her voice dripped with regret. “It’s not your fault,” he reassured her. “It seems your brother is also surprising the Lannisters with his strength…” Gendry trailed off, unsure of how to ask his next question. “Is it true? Your brother can turn into a wolf?”

Arya smiled. “Might be,” she teased. She paused for a moment before continuing. “I want to go to Riverrun.”

Gendry looked to Arya, wondering why she was staring at him so intently. “Okay.”

“You don’t have to fight the war, you could be a smith for Robb’s army. I know I said we were going to Winterfell, but –“

He did not know what he would do, just that he planned to follow her wherever she went. “Arya, I’m with you. Where you go, I will follow you.” Arya smiled ear to ear and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in hers. If it weren’t for his ribcage, his heart would have leaped out of his chest then. They sat in silence a little longer before heading back to the inn, splitting up only to bathe and then meeting back in their room to sleep.

* * *

 

**ARYA**

Arya dreamed that she was a wolf that night, leading a large pack through the woods. She towered over the others and they had chosen her as their alpha. They were hunting a large pack of deer, each wolf had caught themselves a doe, except her – she caught a stag. She feasted on its flesh, savoring the feeling of a successful kill.

When Arya woke that morning, she could still taste blood in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Thank you for your interest! (and your patience)   
> Sorry it has taken so long for an update, I'm doing math research this summer so take pity on my poor soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**ARYA**

The night was dark and quiet. To most ears, there were no other beings around other than her pack, but her ears were better than those who would be so foolish. Almost beyond her hearing, there was a group of men making camp in the woods. Her woods. She stalked towards them, wanting to know if they were friends or foes. Her pack followed tentatively behind her, waiting to follow her lead. The flags she saw raised were all she needed to know about these men. Lions may rule the south, but the north is ruled by wolves. Her movement towards these men were all her pack needed. When the ground ran as red as their banner, she led her pack away. This attack was not about dinner, it was about vengeance. She lead them towards a nearby stream. As she approached, she looked into the stream and saw the eyes of Nymeria staring back at her.

Arya woke up in an instant, sitting straight up from where she slept. Her dreams were becoming more frequent during their travels. She wondered if her brothers shared this experience. Her dreams usually involved leading her pack, sometimes even hunting, but this was her first attack on what seemed to be her enemies. It felt real, like she was in control of her long-lost wolf.

Her eyes darted around her camp with Gendry, looking for the face of the wolf she had just saw staring at her but it wasn’t there. Close by, Gendry lay sleeping. His hand laying on the hilt of his weapon. They were a day’s ride away from Riverrun now. Arya didn’t want to stop, she wanted to continue moving until they arrived. She was tired of dreaming of vengeance, she wanted to take it. But Gendry convinced her otherwise – if they were to fight, they needed to be well rested.

She pushed herself up against a nearby tree and closed her eyes, listening to the surrounding noises of the forest. The forest animals had begun to rise and collect their breakfast and a stream running nearby, beating against rocks as it followed over and between them. Arya wondered if Nymeria was nearby, as the forest began to wake from its nightly slumber. It was the pang of hope that drove her to stand up and follow the sound of the stream in the dark. It pushed her forward, searching for the friend she had pushed away in fear of their enemies. _Never again,_ she swore to herself. As the stream got louder, her hopes raised higher, but as she approached the stream, she realized it was too narrow to be the water from her dreams.

As she peered inside and saw her reflection, she realized how much she longed for a warm bath and a comb to brush the tangles from her hair. Although she kept her hair in braids, many strands had fallen and curled. _Tomorrow,_ she promised herself. Self-care could wait until she was with her family again in Riverrun.  She turned her heels and retreated the way she came. A distant howl of a wolf called out to her again, that rang of the promise soon. With a heavy heart, Arya plopped herself down next to Gendry’s sleeping body and waited for the sun to rise so they could finally finish their journey.

It wasn’t too much longer that Gendry began to stir, slowly waking from his sleep nearby. Even though her anxiousness wanted her to wake him, she held off. He had wanted rest, and she would let him have it no matter how long it took. He sacrificed everything to come along with her, she could sacrifice a few hours of time. While she sat awake, Arya wondered what Robb was planning, would he take Stannis or Renly as an ally in this fight against the Lannisters? Her father told her that Stannis was the rightful king if his theory was correct, but he was a hard man. If Robb wanted the North’s independence, he would have to choose Renly, the more sensible of the King Robert’s brothers. Independence and righteousness were of no concern to her, she only wanted justice for her father’s murder. She would stand by Robb, no matter his decision as long as it included the Lannisters standing trial for their crimes.

As Arya thought on her brother, Gendry woke slowly and said, “More wolf dreams?” Of course, she told him about her dreams, to which he would only jest, “maybe you will turn into one like your brother.” To him, it seemed like the jest had only rolled off her back, but she knew that she would have to talk to Robb and see if he was having similar dreams as her. She only smiled in response.

When the wall of Riverrun came into view, Gendry gasped, amazed at the sight before him. Although this castle was home to her mother, Arya had never visited before and was taken aback as well. The castle itself was only slightly impressive, it was built like many other castles. It was marked by high, lightly colored rock walls and a symmetric structure. It was the illusion of being completely surrounded by water that caused them both to stop, wondering how they could ever get in. However, they continued on, hoping the path would become clearer as they approached.

Indeed, a bridge leading into the castle appeared. They need not worry about convincing the guards to let the gate down to let them cross the river that engulfed the massive fortress, all it took was a simple, “I am the sister to the King in the North” to cause the men to scramble and figure out whether this was truth or a ploy to get inside the castle. Arya convinced them to go and bring their king to her so that he could confirm himself that she was no spy. The guards seemed rather pleased with that option as one of them quickly crossed the bridge to fetch her brother, while the other remained, watching her.

Their expressions changed quickly as Robb recognized her quickly, even across the expanse of the river and quickly made his way over. He embraced her as if they had been apart for decades rather than months. As they broke their embrace, Robb’s eyes wandered over Gendry and shifted his body from loving brother to high lord. Gendry cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, he did not want to seem the lowly bastard he felt that he was.

“Your grace, my name is Gendry. I have travelled with Arya to see her safely returned to her family. If you have need of a smith, I’ve been trained by Tobho Mott.” Robb raised his eyebrows at that.

“My father always said that Tobho’s armor was twice the coin of every other armorer in King’s Landing… but also twice the quality.” Arya noticed the smile Robb gave Gendry was genuine, and smiled from ear to ear. “You both must be exhausted. We’ll have rooms prepared for you both and get some food in your bellies.” He turned to address her for the next part, “Later, I would like to talk to you about what happened in King’s Landing and your journey here.”

Arya and Gendry followed side by side behind Robb as he led them into the castle. She didn’t know if it was the happiness of being with her family again or the anxiety of impending war that drove her to grab Gendry’s hand, but she felt relieved when he held on and gave her a reassuring squeeze in return. While Robb gave orders to a group of men, presumably about the room and food, Arya looked to Gendry. He was clinching his jaw and looked around the room at people and their response to their King. She yearned to talk with him and for him to stay by her side. She wasn’t aware of how long she stared, but when Gentry looked back and smiled at her, she began to blush and turned away.

Robb led them to Arya’s room first, it was not as lavish as her room in Kings Landing, but she liked it more. She never cared for the excessive tapestries, especially when they depicted a house other than her own. Reluctantly, she let go of Gendry and entered her chambers. It wasn’t long before she was brought food, and women carried buckets into her room of hot water for a bath. She scarfed down her food in an instant and in the next, stripped naked and got into the tub.

* * *

 

 

**GENDRY**

After Arya was in her room, Robb led him down the hall. After a while, he stopped and turned to Gendry and spoke, “You mentioned that you were willing to smith for me, but how are you with a sword?”

Arya had taught him some of her water dancing, but he did not think he would fare well in a battle. He spoke honestly as he knelt before the King in the North, “I have little training, but I would be honored to learn and fight alongside you in battle. My sword is yours, your grace.”

“Then your first task is to wield yourself a sword to your liking. You will train in the morn’ and smith after.”

Gendry felt hope rise in his chest as it had the day Tobho took him as an apprentice. “Thank you, your grace.”

Robb opened the door to a room they had stopped in front of. “These are your chambers.” Gendry’s eyes widened, it was a room fit for a lord. Robb must have noticed the shock on his face; he put a hand on his shoulder and spoke low, “You saw my sister to safety and protected her from harm, you have my gratitude.”

Gendry simply nodded, he was at a loss for words. What do you say when your king honors you? He walked inside as Robb retreated further down the hall. In his room was a bowl of stew, some bread and a hot bath; however, he walked to the window and drew the curtains back. Out of his window was the wide river that surrounded the castle and some fishing boats. He took a deep breath as he took it all in, wondering how he was going to adjust to his sudden change in station. He thought on this further as he ate and bathed.

He wanted to fight battles and do honorable deeds. He hoped that perhaps, this would one day be enough to win Arya’s hand. He knew she was close to him by the way she kept grabbing his hand and staring at him with obvious longing, but he knew her brother would never allow it. Perhaps if he rose high enough in battle, it would be enough. His thoughts consumed him, but he knew what had to be done. He would to train hard every day, so that he would be ready the day he was called into battle. It was his last thought before he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

 

**ARYA**

Arya stayed in the bath until she was sure that her body had turned into a prune. It was a long time since she had a hot bath – she didn’t even mind the perfume they added to her water. She walked over to her discarded clothes, her hands drifting over the leather that Gendry had worked on. She wasn’t accustomed to gifts from men and she doubted any other gift could compare, other than Needle, of course.

She pulled a clean shirt out of the wardrobe, Robb’s doing she guessed. He understood her desire to wear trousers and shirts. Her mother would be less than happy when she saw her. She pulled on some trousers and the clean shirt and put the leather on. She walked over to the mirror in the room and grabbed the brush that lay next to it, slowly pulling it through her hair leaving it loose around her shoulders.

By the time that she had her boots pulled on, she heard a tapping on her door. A small woman, looking about the same age as her, with a long dark red braid and a comely face, told her that Robb requested her in his solar. They walked the short distance in a peaceful silence until they reached the door to Robb’s solar.

Robb ushered her in to the empty room. As she sat, Robb began asking questions about what happened in King’s Landing and she told him of the bastard Baratheons and the death of their father to confirm it and she mentioned that Gendry’s father was King Robert himself. Robb seemed appalled at that, but when she mentioned the similarities between the two and the gold cloaks that came after him, he nodded. In the silence that followed, Arya thought it was her turn to ask questions.

“Robb… Have you ever had dreams that you were Grey Wind?”

“Yes… Well, I thought they were dreams. Until I was looking through his eyes and saw an approaching army and heard the horses with my own ears, I knew it was not a dream.”

Arya was not sure how to respond, she just stared. They sat in silence for a moment, before her wits returned. “I need to find Nymeria. I’ve been having these… dreams, I know she is close.”

“Nymeria will return to you. My guards have reported a large wolf in the area.”

“They will never convince her to come to the castle, I have to find her myself. I will be fine. Gendry will go with me.”

Robb seemed to ponder this and then accused lightly, “You two seem rather close.”

“He is my friend,” she claimed indignantly.

“Friends don’t hold hands.” Arya blushed, she hoped that he hadn’t seen them. “Arya, I know your thoughts on marriage, but you should know that our mother keeps pushing me to arrange one for you.” He must have seen the anger on her face, because his voice went soft, “I have kept her at bay, I want you to find someone for yourself. You must get married someday, but I will not force anyone on you. Especially after what has happened to Sansa…” Robb’s face grew sad at the mention of their sister.

The tension in her body dissipated. “I tried to get her to leave with me, but she refused. She didn’t believe that Joffrey could be so vicious.” She paused, sending a silent prayer to the Old Gods that her sister was okay. “I wonder what she thinks now that our father is dead at his command…”

“She sent me a letter calling our father a traitor and that we should bend the knee. I fear we’ve lost her, she will not come home.” Robb met her eyes and took her hands in his, “I do not wish to lose you the way that Sansa is lost.” Arya blushed some more, from her chest to her scalp. There was only one person she could think of. Robb seemed to read her thoughts, “If what you say about Gendry and the Lannisters is true, perhaps we can legitimize him.” Arya’s eyes widened, she had not expected this. “He seems to be an honorable man… And the Baratheons need someone to continue their line – Stannis is not likely to produce a male heir and Renly is not likely to even touch a woman. If Cersei’s children are bastards, and the rumor that she is killing all of Robert’s bastards is true, Gendry is the true heir.”  

Arya smiled, hope was rising in her chest. She couldn’t believe what her brother was saying or understand if this was a political matter or brotherly kindness. Whatever it was, she would accept it.


	4. Chapter 4

**ARYA**

It’s been two weeks in Riverrun. In the mornings, Arya watches Gendry train from a balcony above. His training starts with Robb. Despite objections that it was unnecessary and dangerous, Robb argued that he needed to stay sharp for battle. The first few days were rough, Robb was constantly telling Gendry to stop holding back that he didn’t need to fear hurting him because the swords were blunted. It took Robb’s anger to finally convince him that it was okay. When he finally took Robb’s advice, Arya was surprised at how well Gendry could keep up with Robb. He wasn’t able to win against the king, but he was able to at least keep up with him. Robb was overjoyed and clapped him on the back like a brother. He then gave him advice to better fight and bid him farewell. After training with Robb, Gendry would train with an instructor.

Arya remained watching all the while, occasionally some ladies would pass by her and invite her to embroider with them, but she always declined. She wished that she could train alongside Gendry, but Robb was stubborn. Every night she would ask him if she could fight by his side in the war, but he always said the same thing – “it’s too dangerous for a princess.” She persisted, however, and tonight would be no different. After training, Arya would meet up with Gendry after supper and they would search for Nymeria, to no avail. Arya could feel her getting closer every night, so every night they would search again.

Everything about the day was the same as the previous days since they had arrived in Riverrun except when she made it to her chambers, she found that Robb had been waiting there for her, with a large chest.

“Before I agree to letting you _train_ for battle, I have several conditions,” Robb started. Arya’s eyes were wide, whatever the conditions, she would have to agree. There would be no negotiation and this was everything she wanted. “As you know, our mother will soon return with Renly and his army. We’ve been planning a feast in honor of the alliance, but our mother has been planning for you to meet with some suitors she’s picked out that she believes will benefit us. You will not be forced to choose, all I ask is that you give them consideration and don’t scare them off.”

 _Not too bad, so far,_ Arya thought to herself and nodded in agreement.

“Before you can enter battle, you must find Nymeria first so that she can help defend you.” Another nod; although she had been unsuccessful thus far, she would just have to try harder. “In the morning, you will find a sword that you can carry to battle. I know that you want to use Needle, but it is too small to block a broad sword. We will find out what fighting style works for you and make you a new weapon.”

A smile broke out on her face and she ran and hugged her brother tightly around the neck. “Thank you, Robb, thank you!” she squealed. Robb smiled in response. “I will train hard every day, I promise.”

“Well, don’t thank me yet.” Smirking, Robb opened the chest next to him. Folded inside was armor. Arya walked over and began to pick out each item, looking it over. Chainmail. Steel plated chest pieces. Leather jerkins. All of these items made for war, but shaped for a woman. Eyes wide, she glanced up at Robb. “I had them made the day you arrived. I knew you would want to fight. You must train in full armor, it is very heavy on the body. You need to get used to the weight.”

Arya couldn’t stop smiling. Robb had given her what she wanted. The joy Arya felt was probably the same that ladies have when receiving a new dress. Robb turned to leave, but Arya stopped him. “Robb, wait. I’ve looked for Nymeria every night and I’ve had no luck finding her… and during our travels, people would call you the Young Wolf and that you could control Grey Wind. Is it true? Can you help me find her?”

Robb’s face fell ever so slightly as he replied, “It started as dreams, then one day I took him out to hunt for his dinner. I sat at a tree while he roamed, then suddenly, I was looking through his eyes. It was like the dreams, but I knew I was awake when Grey Wind came back after his hunt and I was sitting in front of him with white eyes. I haven’t quite learned to control him when I want, but I can sometimes…” Robb began to slowly pace around the room, running his hands over the small beard that had grown on his face. Suddenly he stopped. “You’ve been having dreams about her, correct?”

Arya nodded. “I know that she’s close to the castle.”

“I’m not sure it will work, but tomorrow night after supper, go into the woods alone. Get as far as you can while still being able to see the castle walls. Bring a bow and shoot down a deer in the woods and then sit nearby it and close your eyes. Put yourself in her position. Imagine you are her in the woods, smelling the dying deer. That may allow you to control her enough to follow the scent.”

“Okay. I’ll try that.”

“Let me know before you leave, and find me in my chambers afterwards. If it doesn’t work, I’ll try to help you think of something else.”

Arya smiled and gave her brother another tight hug around the neck before he left again. Afterwards, she sat in her room, unable to sleep. The excitement of the last hour keeping her energy high. She wondered what kind of weapon she would wield if not Needle. She pulled out her sword and glanced it over. Robb was probably right, Needle alone wouldn’t fight very well against larger weapons. An idea worked its way into her mind and she quickly left her room to find Gendry.

She quickly walked to the mirror. Her face was a little dirty from their search earlier, so she splashed some water on a cloth and wiped the dirt away. Her hair was partially braided back, but most hung loose. Arya ran her brush through her hair to smooth out the frays and untangle some bits. Her dress was a blue that resembled the sky on a sunny day. The sleeves were shorter than she normal wore, especially in the north, only reaching her elbows. It was entirely simple, except for the gold lace direwolf trim around the neckline and waist. The skirt was long and wide, it kept her legs from being restricted so she was able to do her water dance while she wore it. The dress was a gift from her father before he announced that they would be traveling south. It is her favorite dress.

She gave herself a reassuring nod before turning to leave to find Gendry. He was not in his room, which meant there was only one other place he could possibly be. She walked up to the door of the smithy and snuck a peek inside. His hair was dripping with sweat, making it seem like ink and his chest and arms were blackened with ash. He wore black trousers tucked into black boots that looked new. The whole room seemed black and gray, except for two things. The orange glow of the fire and Gendry’s bright blue eyes that matched her dress. She walked in and sat on a stool nearby, waiting for Gendry to speak.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Robb has agreed to let me fight.” Gendry’s eyes went wide. “So… I was hoping you would make me a new sword. One just like Needle.”

 “How did you finally convince him?” Gendry asked, ignoring her request.

“I had to agree to a couple of conditions.”

“What were the conditions?” Gendry was full of questions tonight.

“First, I have to find Nymeria before I can enter battle.” Arya paused for a moment, realizing that she didn’t quite want to tell Gendry about the other condition. There was no use now, he knows that there has to be another. Arya looked down at her hands, considering her words. “And I had to agree to at least consider the suitors my mother proposes.”

There was a moment of silence before Arya finally looked up to see Gendry. His eyes containing a hint of fear and maybe even sadness, but it was over in an instant when his eyes met hers. They turned hard, like someone suddenly drew the curtains over them. Suddenly, Gendry spoke. “It should only take a couple days to make the sword, but I have to make sure there is enough steel first. I will need to hold on to Needle to make sure I get it right.” He paused, considering her request for a moment. “Why another sword just like it?”

Arya gave a small smile, unsure of what he would think of her idea. “I’m going to fight with two. Robb said Needle wouldn’t be strong enough alone.”

“Have you ever tried fighting with two swords?” Arya shook her head. “You better hope someone here can teach you.” Gendry’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, but she was happy for it all the same.

“I think I can figure it out.” There was another moment of silence again, but this one was different from before. It felt heavy, like only their speaking to each other could keep the weight out of the air. “What are you working on now?”

“This will be my sword. Should be finished by tomorrow.” Another pause. “Why don’t we head back to the castle?”

“Okay.” Arya followed as Gendry led them through the courtyard and down the hall. Once they arrived at her chamber, Gendry said a quick farewell before leaving her there. Arya walked back into her room and readied herself for bed, wondering why Gendry had acted so weird. She laid in bed hoping it would all blow over, he’s her only friend here. Hopefully, it would all blow over by the morning.

* * *

 

**GENDRY**

Gendry spent the entire night kicking himself. He could hardly sleep, all he could think about was how he should have said something about how he felt. The opportunity presented itself, but he was suddenly overcome with the fear that she might reject him. Simply, he just wasn’t ready yet. He probably wouldn’t be until he could compete with the other suitors.

Every day, he was early for training, but this morning he arrived to see Arya was already there and training by herself. She held two wooden swords, going through her water dancing ritual. Her eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration, considering how to adjust her moves to the new weight in her left hand. He sat observing her when the king came up behind him.

“Two swords? Has she always used two swords?” he asked.

“No, your majesty. She asked me last night to make her another like Needle.”

Robb just nodded and walked out to greet Arya. “Are you ready to begin?” She only nods in response, ready to prove herself. Robb grabs a wooden sword and faces her.

Arya starts with her right sword forwards, and the left behind her back. The only time she really used the left sword was for extra defense. She tried to attack with it, but wasn’t strong enough. She held her own pretty well, but eventually lost.

“If you’re going to fight with two swords, your left arm needs to be as strong as you’re right. You’re good Aryan, but you can do better.” He gave her a pat on the back and a bright smile. Arya tried to return the smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. _She’s already thinking of how to improve and the mistakes she made,_ Gendry thought to himself.

Now it was his turn to go against Robb. Every time he practiced against him, he came closer and closer to finally beating him. Today was almost that day, he saw a slight opening and took it, but it made him vulnerable and Robb was quicker than him. Another lesson learned, tomorrow he would try again.

The rest of his day went as usual, except Aryan never came by and asked him to help her find Nymeria. Instead he focused on her sword. It didn’t take long to develop the general shape of the blade, he was about to begin to work in shaping the handle when a visitor walked into the smithy. His king, Robb Stark. He set aside his work and bowed to his king.

“Your Majesty, how may I help you?”

“If you’re not too busy, Gentry, I would like to talk to you about something.”

Gendry immediately put away his work and quickly wiped his hands and face clean. They walked together for a while before Robb began to speak. “I’m not sure what your plans are in life or what you hope to accomplish Gentry, but I have a problem I think you can help me with.” There was pause for a few moments before Robb finally continued. “If King Renly or I die, we both face a problem. Our men will either desert or stay. Unfortunately, most will desert the surviving king… Unless we can find a way to really solidify our alliance. That’s where you come in. Renly has been married for a few moons now and rumor has it that he… is more interested in his wife’s brother than her. For this reason, he is unlikely to have an heir. I believe we can convince him to name you as his heir, should he die before he conceives a child.”

“But how will this help the alliance?” Gentry asked during another pause. He couldn’t wait for more information, Robb was offering more than he could have ever hoped for.

“If he agrees, I want you to marry Arya. That way, if something happens to either me or Renly, our men our less likely to desert. This also helps display that even though we are dividing the kingdom, we are still united.”

Gentry was sure his mouth was hung open, but thought nothing of it. Instead his mind was racing through what Robb had told him. He never wanted to be king, but he would be king if it meant he could have her. He could hardly respond to Robb, before he could agree, he thought a beyond himself. Selflessly, he had to admit he knew nothing about being a king and perhaps he shouldn’t take his offer. “I want to take your offer, your majesty, but I’m afraid I know nothing about being a king.”

“What you don’t know, you can learn. I thought you might accept so I have already arranged lessons for you. After our training, you will have lessons on history, etiquette, and everything else you might need. When you don’t have lessons, you may shadow me and I will help you learn sat you can’t be taught.” Robb gave him a reassuring smile and Gentry felt that now he could properly accept the offer with all confidence. He returned the smile with all genuine. “Once you finish Arya’s sword, you won’t have much time in the smithy anymore. At least not until the war has been won.”

 _What I wouldn’t give for the chance to win her hand,_ he thought. Nothing that happened in his life mattered anymore before this moment. He was given the opportunity of a lifetime and he would do all he could to make sure it wasn’t for naught.


End file.
